Damaged Perspective
by phantom1988
Summary: My take on what happens after Beth stabbed Coraline. One night will set off a chain reaction that no one will be prepared for and will change everyone's life forever. Rated T for now but will go up. No Flames please. Ch 2 is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Damaged Perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Moonlight, nor am I making any money off of this story. I am just borrowing the characters for my own amusement and the enjoyment of others.

Chapter one

Mercy Hospital

Beth Turner walked the halls with fire in her eyes as she walked towards Coraline's hospital room. When she got there she didn't even knock she just threw the door open to see Coraline a wake she must have made it through the surgery and Josef Konstantin and Mick were there.

"Hey Beth I figured that you would have better aim then you did,"

"Okay this message only applies to two of you for now so listen up. Mick, Coraline if you two ever come near me again I will kill the two of you. You see there is one advantage to hanging around Vampires; you get to know all their weakness. And trust me I know what I'm doing,"

She shoved a folder into Mick's chest and said, "You might want to take a look at these I found them at her old place,"

Mick opened up the file and saw pictures of him and Beth together. A picture of them in the club when they were looking into the black crystal and the death of the model. Pictures of them walking through the park and having lunch together. Mick turned and looked at Coraline.

"Have you been watching us this whole time?"

"Of course mind you I was out of commission for a few months after you tired to kill me but the two of you were easy to track down,"

"You because of you I was so afraid to go outside that for two years after the kidnapping I was home schooled and I almost didn't go to university. Well no more it's time that I take back my life and start living it," she said and she stormed out of the room.

"Beth wait," said Mick and he tried to go after her but Josef held him back.

"Mick let her go. She'll cool off and then forgive you,"

"No she won't; she meant what she said and I can't blame her. Would you follow her for me and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid,"

"You want me to babysit a pissed off human sorry I can't, find someone else to do it,"

"Please you're the only person I trust. I never ask you for much and besides she doesn't want to kill you,"

"Yet," he muttered and left the room.

Josef quickly got into his car and managed to find Beth's car driving along the freeway towards her apartment. Mick had told her where she lived in case of an emergency. He stopped a couple of blocks away from her building and waited about half an hour before going up the stairs. He stopped outside the door and looked at it for a minute before knocking on it and wondered what would greet him on the other side.

Beth was about to ignore the door because she was trying to figure out away to get revenge on Mick and Coraline but when the person knocked again so she went to answer it tell the person to go away. She opened the door and was a little surprised to see Josef standing on the other side; she was thought about slamming the door in his face but moved aside and let him in.

"I don't need a babysitter,"

"Well we just wanted to make sure that you didn't do anything stupid,"

"You mean like stabbing her with another stake? I'm tempted but I don't make the same mistake twice,"

"Good to know so I take it you found something that pissed you off?"

"I found the room that Coraline kept me in when she kidnapped me and I just lost it I destroyed the room and then I found proof that even after all this time she was still watching me,"

"Wow I thought that she wouldn't show her face around here again,"

"Well she did add on the fact that she's now human and we've got a big problem,"

"What I want to know is how she managed to turn human again?"

"Don't know and don't care, they can both rot for all I care,"

"You're really mad aren't you?"

"After what she did to me don't I have the right to be mad at the both of them?"

"Yes you do have the right but it won't change anything,"

"But it'll make me feel better. I'll be right back,"

Beth suddenly got an idea for the perfect revenge; and she reached into her dresser drawer and pulled out the small vile of black crystal. She screwed off the small lid and then licked her finger and dunked it 

into the powder; then she put some on her tongue and felt it slide down her throat. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

Damaged Perspective

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters of Moonlight (they belong to CBS) nor do I make any money for writing this.

Warning: This chapter is rated M so if your under 18 you may not want to read this.

Chapter Two

Beth put the black crystal back into the drawer and then walked back out to the living room where Josef was sitting on her coach. She sat back down beside him and now she just had to waste was few minutes until the stuff took its hold over Josef

"So where your boyfriend. I was told that he's the A.D.A?"

"He's out of state at some boring convention where they try and tell you how to do your job better. Then the day after he gets back it's the opening day of a triple homicide trial so I won't be seeing him much,"

"Ouch that can't be fun,"

"We'll our relationship has been going down the tubes for months now I give it another month before I dump him,"

But Josef was really paying attention anymore. A strange sent had now caught his attention and it was coming off of Beth. It was so spicy and inviting; sending fire throughout his entire body and torching his nerve endings. Before Beth could say anything Josef pushed her back against the arm of the coach and his lips came crashing down on to hers. His fangs nipped along her bottom lip until she gasped and then he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance which he easily won, the kiss broke when Beth needed to breath.

"Wow okay what was that about Josef? Not that I'm complaining or anything but..." Beth started to say but she was cut off by him kissing her again.

The drug was starting to take a hold of her now so and her hands found the buttons of his shirt and in one swift motion she ripped the shirt open sending the little buttons scattering across the hard wood floor. He pulled away from her and she saw that his eyes were glowing that familiar pale yellow colour. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down into another kiss. His lips soon found her neck where he ran his tongue over the soft salty flesh the he gently nibble at it with his teeth causing Beth to arch her back a bit.

"_You need to stop this before you do something thing you can't back. That and Mick will kill us when he finds out," _his brain screamed at him.

But he was too far gone to care. The only thing that mattered have having this beautiful woman here and now. He reached between them and ripped her shirt from her body and then he looked into her eyes; they were almost black from passion and lust. He reached behind her and removed her bra. His teeth grazed over her breast before her kissed a trail along her stomach until he reached the top of her pants. In one fluid motion he pulled her pants and underwear off of her and he looked at her naked form beneath her.

Beth reached for the belt of his pants and quickly undid it and tossed it aside; she grabbed his pants and pulled them and his boxer and threw them aside as well. She gasped when she felt his lips on the inside of the thighs. She moved her legs a little further apart and Josef settled in between them. In one fluid motion he thrust all the way inside of her c using her to cry out and arch up to meet him.

He waited until Beth's body adjusted to him before he moved out in the quickly moved back into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist holding in place and he started off at a slow pace to give her body sometime, but when he felt her starting to move under him he picked up his pace. Soon he felt that his release was about to come and he picked up his pace moving faster and he felt her starting to release around her and he pushed into her one last time before he spilled his seed deep inside of her. He clasped down on top of her. Whatever had come over him was starting to fade and he was returning to his normal self. He looked down at Beth and groaned a little as he slowly sat up.

"What just happened here?" asked Josef.

"If you really need me to tell you then you are pretty dumb for a 450 year old vampire,"

"Oh boy I am going to be in so much trouble come tomorrow. Remind me never to get that close to you again,"

Okay everyone that is the end of chapter two. I got it done faster than I thought I would and I'll be starting chapter three this afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized that I never really introduced myself in the first chapter so here it goes: my name is Kelly and I live in Canada. I'm 20 years old and I'm a first year child and youth worker student at Fanshawe College.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of moonlight they belong to CBS. Also I am not making any money off this story.

Chapter Three

Josef was sitting on his couch drinking a wine glass filled with blood; still trying to figure out what came over him earlier tonight. One minute they were talking and the next thing he knew they were having sex. It's been close to a hundred years since he had lost control like that. He heard footsteps approaching and he looked to see one of his employees coming towards him.

"Sir are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nicholas. His Mick left the hospital yet?"

"Yes he left about half an hour ago and one of our guys followed him home and will stay there until 5:30, the sun comes up at 5:45,"

"Thank you,"

The man walked away leaving Josef to his thoughts. He found himself worrying about Beth which was odd because he has never worried about a human before. He watched as the sun started to rise and decided that it would be best if he hit the freezer for a few hours maybe that would clear his head a bit.

Beth rolled over and hit her alarm clock as it went off and she saw that it was seven in the morning. She groaned, she really didn't want to get out of bed but she had to be to work of nine. So she got out of bed and was about to go into the bathroom when she remember the black crystal still in her drawer so she grabbed it and dumped it down the toilet. After what happened last night she never wanted to see the stuff again. She wasn't saying that Josef was bad at sex because he was amazing, but she just didn't like just how much black crystal makes a person lose control.

She turned on the shower and then stepped inside and let the warm steam surround her and it took her back to last night. The feel of Josef's lips on her body and how he moved inside of her was amazing it was the best sex that she had ever had. She finished showering and then got dressed grabbed quick bite to eat and hopped in her car and drove to work.

She was now sitting at her desk going over her emails and finishing a story that broke a few days ago. It was very quite in L.A. for some reason and you always knew that something big was going to happen soon.

"Hey Beth your actually here early on a Saturday. What happen your house burn down or something?" asked Mo.

"Very funny but no I actually listened to my alarm clock for a change,"

"Well that's what there for,"

"Thank you so much for clearing that up for me," she laughed and got down to work.

Later That Night

Mick walked up to Josef's front door and started to bang on it. Nicholas opened the door and let him in the boss had mentioned that Mick might be stopping by. He found Josef standing by a large window watching the sun got down to reveal the night sky.

"Mick it's good to see you again. How is our dear Coraline doing this evening?"

"Better the doctor hopes to release her next weekend. So is Beth okay?"

"Um she was still seething when I left. Remind me never to do you any favours ever again. I still can't believe I had to babysit a human so you could take care of you wife who if I remember you hate,"

"Ex-wife Josef,"

"Well meaning she is alive you're still legally married to Coraline. Sucks to be you right now,"

"Shut up Josef. So she was okay when you left her?"

"Yeah she claimed down a little bit so she may even talk to you, but then again she may decide to stake you and then chop your head off,"

"It's a chance I have to take. I have to have the chance to explain myself to Beth,"

"I better come with you to make sure you make it out alive,"

"Wow your actually volunteering to help usually through a fit whenever I ask you for help,"

"Hey I just feeling like helping which doesn't happen too often so don't get use to it,"

"I wouldn't dream of it my friend,"

"Good now let's go. I hear some humans actually sleep at night,"

Okay that's the end of Chapter three. Wow four reviews in the first 14 hours, that was a lot more than I thought I would get. The next few chapters is where the story starts to get really interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story so far. I'm glad you all seem to like it so far. Things will be picking up soon so check back often.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of the characters of Moonlight. I'm just using them for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of all the readers.

Chapter Four

Beth's Place

Beth and Audrey Pell were sitting on the couch eating Chinese and just talking. Ever since Mick had saved their lives they had become close and were now good friends.

"So how's Mick doing?" asked Audrey.

"Um he has a lot of cases right now but he's doing pretty good,"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Beth went to answer it and she saw Mick and Josef standing on the other side.

"I would tell you both to go to hell but I have a guest to come in but behave especially you Josef,"

"What, why do I have to behave?"

"Because my guest is human," she whispered and she let them in.

So they walked in and saw a young girl sitting on the couch. Mick knew who she was at once and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Audrey. How have you been?"

"Better now that I know for sure that Donovan Sheppard is dead,"

"Wait the guy who survived his execution and then started to kill people involved with the case? That guy?" asked Josef.

"Yeah he started to stalk me so Beth called Mick for help and he got rid of the guy for good this time. Now I can live my life the way I want to. Anyway it looks like you three really need to talk to Beth so I'll be on my way. See you around Beth,"

"Call me if you need anything,"

After she left Beth flopped down on the couch and sighed. She really didn't want to do this but she might as well get it over with.

"Beth I really need to talk to you," said Mick.

"Okay but why is Josef here?"

"I came to make sure that you didn't kill Mick or something,"

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill him, well at least not tonight,"

"Okay I deserved that one. I should have told that Morgan was Coraline a lot sooner but I really didn't have proof until last night when she finally admitted who she really was,"

"You should have told me when you started to think that there was a connection between the two,"

"True but the fact that she was human made me think that there was no way that Morgan could be Coraline,"

"Okay I can't blame you for that she is now human but I'm still afraid of her,"

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't pay any attention to your feelings,"

"You know I'm not even that mad at you anymore but I do have one question,"

"What is it?"

"Why have you been watching out for me all these years?"

"Guilt was a big reason. I blamed myself for what happened to you and I wanted to make sure that you never had to go through something like that again,"

"Man are you a big softy or what. Your really pulling the Vampire world down you know that,"

"Shut up Josef,"

"Well thank you for stopping by Mick,"

"No problem. You coming Josef?"

"Um actually I have something that I need to talk to Beth about something. I'll meet you back at my place,"

"So why didn't you tell him what happened last night?" asked Beth after Mick left.

"It was one night that will never happen again. I see no reason to tell him about it. Besides I actually want to stick around some more on this earth so it's best not to tell him,"

"Would he really try you kill you?"

"Beth never put anything past a vampire,"

"Yeah I think I'm starting to learn that the hard way. I have this strange feeling,"

"Really what is it?"

"I'm not sure. I just have this feeling that something is about to change all of our lives forever,"

Okay that's the end of chapter four. I actually had it done last night but I waited until today to see if I wanted to add anything to it.

Can anyone guess what's going to happen? I'll give you a hint it's something that will tie Josef and Beth together for a very long time. Thank you to all the kind people who reviewed my last chapter and I'm glad that everyone likes my story so far. It has been a lot of fun to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: once again I don't own any of the characters of Moonlight, they belong to CBS. However Katie Nicholas does belong to me but if anyone wants to use her go ahead, just let me know first.

Chapter Five

A Few Weeks Later

It was another beautiful day in L.A. and everything was back to normal for Mick and Beth. Well sort of Beth still didn't trust Mick as well as she use to but at least she was speaking to him again so that was good, and they hung out together a few time. But the biggest change was that Josef and Beth were getting along better than ever. Sure they weren't good friends but they respected each other.

Beth arrived half an hour late to work, for some reason as soon she woke up she had to run to the bathroom and she threw up. Once that was finished she realized that she had slept through her alarm and that she would be late for work.

"Sorry I'm late Mo for some reason I was a little sick when I woke up this morning,"

"Okay why don't you take it easy today?"

"No, I'm fine now. What do we have?"

"There was a triple homicide at around four this morning. Two men and a woman all with their throats slit and their blood drained,"

Great that's just what the city needs another Vampire going on a killing spree, scare the public even more. This would also throw the vampire world into an uproar, Mick and Josef weren't going to like this one. She spent the day getting as much information from her police contact and a friend at the morgue managed to snag a copy of one of the victim's autopsy report.

She left work at six and drove over to Mick's place and knocked on the door. She stepped in once he opened the door.

"Did you hear the news?"

"Yeah but I haven't been able to find out as much as I usually can,"

"That's where I can help you. I had a couple of contacts give me as much information as they could get me without getting into trouble,"

Mick read over everything and he saw the classic signs of a vampire attack. He sighed this wasn't good, but things had been way to quite the last few weeks so this was bound to happen.

"Josef is going to hit the roof when he finds out about this. We better get over there before the bodies start to fly,"

Josef's Place

Mick was right by the time they arrived at Josef's place all most all the furniture in the living room had been broken.

"I take it you heard the news?" asked Mick as he surveyed the damage.

"Yes I heard, how many times must I say it? We need to be discreet, we can't go around killing humans, people will start notice. God it's like talking to a brick wall,"

"So you know any vampires who would do something like this,"

"It has to be a newer vampire because they tend to be stupid for a while,"

"Well I gathered some stuff that you may want to take a look at," said Beth and she handed him the file.

Josef took a look at the file, yup this was a vampire killing and it was bad. So the question was who was doing this and how would they stop him or her?

Beth was starting to get very dizzy and the room was starting to spin very fast. Her vision was becoming blurred and she was becoming stick to her stomach. Mick looked over at Beth and saw that something wasn't right,"

"Beth are you okay?" asked Mick.

"Yeah I'm..." but Beth didn't finish because her world became black as she fell to the ground.

A Few Hours Later

Beth slowly started to wake up, the room started to come into focus and she saw Mick sitting on one side of the bed and on the other was a woman she had never seen before, Josef was standing off to the side.

"Welcome back Miss. Turner, you gave us quite a scare when you passed out,"

"Really, do you know what caused it and who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Katie Nichols and yes I do know what caused this but I'm surprised that Mick and Josef didn't sense what's going on. Maybe they can now,"

So Mick and Josef really listened very carefully and they could hear Beth's very strong heartbeat but they heard a faint heartbeat that was also coming from Beth.

"I take it that's what caused her to take a nose dive on my living room floor?" asked Josef.

"Yes it's the reason she fainted,"

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Beth.

"Beth your pregnant," said Mick.

I bet none of you were expecting that. But that's the end of chapter five, and I hope you all enjoy it. I should have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Both Josef and Mick watched as Beth's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she was starting to get a little pale. Mick noticed that Josef was counting on his fingers as if to figure something out and then he started to get paler the usual as he stopped counted.

"You have to be wrong. There is no way in hell I can be pregnant. It has to be a mistake," said Beth.

"I'm positive Miss. Turner your pregnant,"

"This is so not happening this is all a very bad dream,"

"Sorry sweetheart but this is very real trust me on that one," muttered Josef.

"I'm sure Josh will be very happy to hear the news," said Mick.

"Um actually he won't because there is no way that he could be the father,"

Beth saw that there was a note pad and a pen on the table so she grabbed it, wrote something down and then handed it to the doctor. The guys watched as the doctors eyes almost bugged out her face.

"Um okay this is about to get very interesting," said Dr. Nichols.

"Okay what's going on here? If Josh isn't the father then who is?" asked Mick.

"I was hoping that I would never have to tell you this but I guess now I have no choice. Josh was out of state when I got pregnant but there was someone there. It was the night that I gave you photos that proved that Coraline had been watching us,"

"But that was the night that I asked Josef to see if you were okay. YOU SLEPT WITH BETH WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING JOSEF,"

Mick grabbed Josef by the throat and threw him up against the wall and then before Beth could blink Mick started to choke him. Beth jumped off the bed and grabbed Mick's arm.

"Let him go this isn't his fault. It's mine,"

"How can it be your fault?"

"Do you remember the case we worked on involving the dead model and black crystal? I kind of kept some of it for some weird reason and I used some when Josef was over and that's the reason that we slept together,"

Mick held on for a few more seconds before he let go of Josef and he rubbed his throat, Mick could really hurt someone when he wanted her and boy did that hurt. But he didn't blame Mick for reacting this way; he's known for a while how Mick really feels about Beth.

"I know I shouldn't have done that. But I was just so mad at you and then Josef showed up. Then all of a sudden I get the idea on my head of the perfect way to get a little pay back so I used some it and then I slept with Josef. It doesn't excuse what I did and I know that,"

Mick started to process everything that Beth said, she had admitted to sleeping with his best friend but how in the hell did she end up pregnant. This hurt like hell but he felt like he deserved after what happened between him and Coraline. But why Josef any guy would be an improvement of his best friend.

"Beth can't be pregnant with my kid, vampire's can't have children," said Josef.

"I can answer that. It is very rare but a male vampire can father a child, as long as the mother is human,"

"When was the last time this happened?"

"250 years ago there was a case of a vampire fathering a child, so as you can see it's been a while,"

"Why me? Why does this have to happen to me?" asked Josef.

"What are you complaining about I'm the one carrying this baby not you,"

Oh boy this was going to be a long night.

Okay that is the end of chapter six. I know it's kind of short but for some reason I can't write a chapter too long or I start to get confused about what I'm writing. So I hope you all like this one. Don't worry Josef isn't out of the woods yet, I like him a lot but I have to make him suffer a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow thank you for all your kind reviews. I'm glad most people like this story. At first I was I was only going to have Beth and Josef sleep together and then have how Mick and Beth eventually get together. But then I started to wonder what would happen if Josef got her pregnant and how the three of them would deal with it.

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention it last chapter but I do not own and of the characters of moonlight, I'm just using them for my enjoyment.

Chapter Seven

Everything had calmed down for the most part Mick still looked like he was about to kill Josef at a moment's notice. Josef still wanted to know how he got Beth pregnant and Beth was just trying to remain calm and think this through.

"Okay are you two gentlemen going to behave long enough for me to explain how the next few months are going to work or do I have to kick one of you out of here?" asked Katie.

"We'll behave ourselves," said Mick.

"Okay what I'm about to say can't leave this room, agreed,"

Everyone nodded; they needed to know what they were dealing with here.

"Okay like I said the last time a vampire got a human pregnant was 250 years ago. Beth your going have to be very careful over the next five months until after the baby is born,"

"Wait it takes nine months for a baby to be born," said Beth.

"Yes but when a woman is pregnant with the child of a vampire it only takes six months, so as you can see you don't have much time. Do you live on your own?"

"Yeah I live on my own. Why do you ask?"

"Because even though I want to keep this between the four of us there is always a chance that word could get out and then both you and the baby would be in danger. It'll be even worse it the government finds out, they'll take the baby and they will perform all sorts of awful tests on it. You need to move some place safer to live,"

Josef almost growled at the doctor, the thought that someone would dare try and hurt his child. He didn't have many morals but one that he followed was that a vampire should never go after a pregnant woman. If the government went after the baby there would be hell to pay, he was a very powerful man and he could make things happen.

"She can stay here for now. I've got one of the top security teams in the world she'll be safe here, they won't let anyone within a hundred feet of Beth without my permission,"

"I'm still pissed at you but your right you place is the safest place in the world for Beth and the baby," said Mick.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that I slept with Beth. But I have to admit I'm actually a little impressed with her,"

"Really. Why would you be impressed with me?" asked Beth.

"It took a lot of guts to do what you did and not many people would have even tried to do it but you did," said Josef.

"Can we get back to the subject at hand?" asked Kate.

"Sorry doctor, please continue,"

"Beth there is something that I have to tell you and I know that you're not going to like it,"

"What it is?"

"Once every other day she must drink half a pint of vampire blood in order to help the baby grow stronger,"

"Okay I can accept that I'm pregnant with a vampire's child, it's strange but I can accept it. But there is no way in hell that I'm drinking any blood let alone a vampire's blood,"

Okay that is the end of chapter seven. I hope you all like it. Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed I'm just trying to get through the boring stuff so we can get to the good stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all the kind comments that you all have left me so far, I'm glad you all like this story. I only have fifteen chapters of this story left because I've been working on it since Christmas and the story just ran out of steam. If you guys have any ideas on what you would like to see happen, drop me a note and I'll see what I can do.

The only thing is that Beth will end up with Josef by the end of this story, other than that I am open to all suggestions and will think about them.

Chapter Eight

"Josef I need to talk to you let's leave the doctor to talk to Beth some more," said Mick.

So Josef got up and left the room with Mick and they wondered into the living room which was still a mess.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Josef as he turned around to face Mick.

As soon as Josef turned around Mick's fist connected with his face and sent him back into the wall. Josef put his hand against his lip and saw blood on it. He slowly got to his feet; yup Mick was still very upset.

"You know beating me to a pulp won't change anything,"

"True but it'll make me feel a whole lot better about this whole mess that you've gotten her into,"

"Hey okay I accept some of the blame but do not lay all of this on me,"

"I'm not. Beth messed up very bad but I can understand she was very pissed at me and I deserved to have this happen. But you are 400 years old you should have seen this coming a mile away,"

"I may be old but I can't predict everything that is going to happen. How was I to know that she kept that stuff and was going to use it on me?"

"I should have known that she would keep it. But we have one big problem,"

"What is that?"

"Josh Lindsey, Beth's boyfriend. He going to notice that Beth is missing soon,"

"I'll deal with him myself. Now let's get over to her place and get her moved in her ASAP, before word gets out that I'm expecting a child. I hope a child won't kill my image,"

"Don't worry Josef people will still think of you as the very scary business man and one hell of a scary vampire although you might want to keep teddy bears out of the office,"

He groaned, who in the heck did he get into this mess; now he had to redecorate at least two bed rooms of his home and he hated doing that. Not to mention that he had to tell some of his guards that they had a new job in protecting Beth and the baby. He may not that been too thrilled at the thought of having a baby 

at 450 years old but he was going to make dam that the baby and its mother were well protected and there would be hell to pay if something happened to them.

Back In the Bedroom

"You don't have to hide your scared aren't you?" asked Katie.

"I'm scared out of my mind. I've always wanted a baby but not like this and not with a vampire. Do I really have to drink blood?"

"We might be able to do blood transfusions instead but you really have to do this. It sounds bad now but it's for the best,"

Beth's hand rested on her stomach. She couldn't believe that in five months she was going to have a baby. This was a dream come for her, she had wanted a child of her own for as long as she could remember. She just wished that the baby was a different father. But she made her bed and now she was going have to lie in it.

"I have to get back to my office. I want you and Josef to stop by my office tomorrow around six at night so I can talk to you two better,"

"Okay I'll be there for sure but I can't say the same for Josef,"

"Trust me he'll be there. He may not like the fact that you're pregnant but this baby is the future of the vampire race he'll show up,"

Beth's Apartment

Josef, Mick and a couple of his men were in the two bedroom apartment packing up some of Beth's things. Mick had slugged him twice more before they got there, but he could understand where Mick was coming from. Heck he would have been worried if Mick hadn't slugged him a couple of time; to bad when Mick punches you, you feel it for a while even if you're a vampire.

"How can one woman have so much junk?"

"I'm guessing that some of this junk maybe Josh's but I'm not sure. What are we all taking with us anyway?" asked Mick.

"Well clothes first and for most. I'm guessing that Beth is one of these people who can't live without a laptop close by?"

"Yeah that sounds like Beth. What are you going to do about her job because I know that she won't give it up?"

"How am I supposed to know I'm still trying to get over the shock that I got a human pregnant? Cut me a little slack here, I really do pay that much attention to all the things that humans like to buy,"

Josef saw Beth's laptop sitting on the coffee table and picked it up. He also noticed a flash drive, so he turned on the laptop found word and then slid the flash drive into the usb port but all that came up was a box saying password required.

"Well she's not as dumb as she looks sometimes. She knows how to protect what she finds, I wonder if she has anything about us and other vampires?"

Before Mick could say anything the door to the apartment bust open and there stood a very mad Josh Lindsey. They so didn't need to deal with this right now but they had to; Mick just hoped that Josef would be able to keep his cool. A dead ADA would be really hard to cover up even with Mick's skills.

"Would someone like to tell me what you are all doing here and where is Beth?"

Okay that is the end of chapter eight. My longest chapter yet, let me know what you all think, if there anything I could do better at let me know how I can improve.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight; the people of CBS own the characters.

Chapter Nine

Neither Mick nor Josef knew what to say at this moment. They knew that there was a chance that he could have walked in when they were there but they still weren't prepared for it. From what Mick had told him Josh seemed like a pretty decent guy and he loved Beth. This was not going to be a fun thing to do.

"Mr. Lindsey my name is Josef Konstantin. Beth's life is in danger and were moving her some place safe until the threat passes," he said which wasn't a total lie.

"Hold on a second. What type of danger is she in?"

"The type where she could be dead if she isn't protected well,"

"Who would want to kill her?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Look Josef has one of the best security teams in the world. Beth is in safe hands," said Mick who for some reason couldn't look Josh in the eyes.

"Why do I have the feeling that you two aren't being completely honest with me?"

Josef sighed; this guy just couldn't take the hint and leave it alone. He decided just to tell him the truth and get this guy of Beth's life. She didn't need the distraction of a boyfriend when she needed to concentrate on the baby.

"Okay you really want to what going on here?"

"That would be nice,"

"Okay but don't say that I didn't warn you. One night about a month ago when you were out of town Beth was in a foul mood I won't go into details. Anyway Mick sent me to check up on Beth, so I got there and we started drinking. Maybe I should had stopped her but I didn't, one thing lead to another and we had sex,"

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" shouted Josh and then he slugged Josef right under the chin.

Then he jumped on top of Josef and started to punch Josef in the face. Now Josef could have threw him off at anytime but he didn't want draw any attention from the neighbours. Mick grabbed Josh by the arm and pulled him off Josef and Josef slowly got to his feet.

"Okay that is about the tenth time I've been punched by someone today and nine of them were by Mick. I'm getting sick of it, yes we both screwed up that night and I should have stopped before it had gone too far. But punching my jaw until it breaks won't change the facts. I slept with Beth and got her pregnant and now she is in danger,"

"Why the hell would she been in danger,"

"I have made a lot of enemies over the years and if one of them found out I was expecting a child they could go after her and the baby,"

"Just tell me she's okay?"

"She's shocked about the pregnancy and worried about what could happen but she's holding up okay,"

"Does she even know you?"

"Sort of. We knew each other through Mick; we got alone okay but were not the best of friends or anything. Now if you'll excuse me we need to get the rest of this stuff packed up so Beth can get comfortable,"

"If anything happens to her, I'll kill you myself,"

"Sorry but someone already dibbed that. But you can kill what's ever left over from me,"

Okay that is the end of chapter nine and I hope you all like it. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow morning if I can crawl my butt out of bed that is.


	10. Chapter 10

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from moonlight. They all belong to CBS.

Chapter Ten

Beth was sound asleep until she heard something drop on the floor of the room with a loud thud.

"Sorry to wake you," said Mick.

"It's okay I needed to wake up anyway. I take it that you've already been to my place?"

"Yeah we just got back. We brought most of your stuff back here,"

"Everything go okay?"

"Yeah until Josh showed up and Josef told him that he got you pregnant. Josh tried to rearrange Josef's face,"

"I should have known that would happen. Well it's my fault that this happened anyway, I used the Black Crystal to get Josef to sleep with me. This all my fault,"

"That stuff was more powerful then I first thought it to be. I guess it was made to affect both vampire and human. I should have made sure you got rid of the stuff after I saw what it did to you,"

"I was the one who decided to keep not you. You're not to blame for what happened Mick. Hell even Josef isn't to blame, I'm the only one to blame,"

Beth rested her hand on her stomach and felt it give a slight flutter and she couldn't help but smile. Her baby was growing stronger with everyday. Just then her stomach started to growl and she couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like you and the small one needs some food. I'll go see if Josef has anything that can pass as human food,"

"Could you tell Josef that that Katie wants to see us tomorrow night at six so she can give us more information about being pregnant with a vampires baby,"

Mick nodded and then walked out of the room. He found Josef in the kitchen looking at the contents of his fridge. Then he closed the door and sighed.

"Remind me again why I bought that thing?"

"To keep up appearances; it would be strange if you didn't have a fridge in your home. So do have any food in that thing Beth and the baby are getting hungry,"

"Okay let's see what I got in this kitchen,"

Josef walked around his kitchen and finally pulled some food together and made a salad and a turkey sandwich. He heard what sounded like laughing coming from where Mick was standing.

"Care to tell me what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry but seeing you working in a kitchen is just too funny. I never knew you had such domestic skills,"

"I know my way around a kitchen but don't let it out or my image will be toast,"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. By the way the doctor wants to see us tomorrow night at six to talk about the baby in private,"

"Okay I'll clear my schedule for tomorrow night then. I want to know everything that is going on with you and the baby. Plus I want to see if the doctor has any more surprises in store for us,"

"Okay now let's get this food to Beth so she can eat,"

"I'm going to have to send someone to the grocery store. The milk that I had in there expired 15 years ago so I guess I should get some more. I hear pregnant woman need to drink milk,"

"That's just wrong, why in the hell did you keep the stuff for so long,"

"Because I haven't opened the fridge in 15 years,"

"What about the freshies?"

"They don't use this part of the house,"

"Well next time check the fridge a couple of times a month,"

Okay that is the end of chapter ten. The next one should be up either tonight or tomorrow morning, at least that's the plan anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Good Afternoon everyone, at least it's afternoon here in Woodstock. Thank you to all the people who have left me all the nice comments. You all make writing this story so much fun. Chapter eleven is now ready for your viewing pleasure and I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Moonlight, they belong to CBS. I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. I make no money off of this story so don't sue because you won't get much out of me.

Chapter Eleven

The Next Night

The first day at Josef's place went better then she thought; she and Josef were actually getting along. Mick had gone back to his place say that he had a case that he needed to work on. Josef gave her a tour of his house and he told her that if she ever needed anything just buzz someone from her room and they'll get her whatever she needed. But he also warned her that a lot of vampires often visited and sometimes stay over for a few days and told her just to watch herself around them. Most of them have been vampires for at least 100 years so there shouldn't be a problem when it came to control.

"So none of them will attack me or anything?"

"If they value their life as a vampire then no, I have already told the vampires that I trust the most of your condition so they will leave you alone for the most part,"

"That had to be an interesting conversation,"

"Oh yeah it was really fun having to explain that I got a human pregnant and that she already knew about our world. And to top it all off she would be living with me. That's a conversation that I don't ever want to have again. I need to sleep for a bit, will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine,"

So Josef slipped into his freezer to sleep for a few hours leaving her alone. So Beth went on the internet to gather some information on an article that she was working on. She the checked her email and found one from her mother. Oh boy she did not want to explain how she got pregnant to her mother; that would not be pretty. She could almost picture it now, her mother having a fit that she got pregnant by some man that she hardly knew and that she was now living with the guy. No thanks she was going to avoid that talk for as long as she could

It was around five when she heard a knock on the door and then it opened to reveal Josef.

"Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I mean how do you get ready for something like this?"

"When you figured it out let me know,"

Mick Place

Mick looked out at the L.A. skyline as the sun slowly started to set. He had been told that Coraline had taken off from the hospital a couple of days ago and he hasn't been able to find her. He figured that she would have shown up at his place by now. Something just didn't feel right about this but he couldn't put his finger on it. He wanted to find her so he could find out the cure. Sure being a vampire had its perks but he would take being human over a vampire any day.

Then there was the fact that his best friend got Beth pregnant. Okay it wasn't Josef's fault that it happened but it still hurt. But he was the one who sent Josef over to Beth's apartment in the first place so he kind of felt that he started this whole mess. He was confused about his feelings for Beth; part of him loved her but he was afraid to be involved with her because he could her and he did want that. His life was just so messed up right now and he didn't know how to fix it. Maybe he should just step aside and let Josef take a shot at Beth.

On the Way to the Doctor

They were halfway to the doctor's office. Neither of them had said much the whole trip; the sun was still up slightly so Josef had to wear sunglasses. It helped that the windows were heavily tinted to block out most of the sunlight.

Beth was looking out the window watching the sun set when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen causing her to cry out in pain. It felt like someone had just stabbed her in the stomach with a searing hot knife.

Josef heard her cry out and he saw her hand on her abdomen and slid over to see what was wrong. He heard the baby's heartbeat had started to slow down and it sound like the baby was in distress and he knew that that was not good for the baby. He didn't know much about human children but he knew that a slow heartbeat was not a good thing; they needed to get to the doctor fast.

"Beth what's wrong,"

"I don't know. One minute I'm fine then the next I'm in pain,"

Josef slammed his fist on the intercom and said, "Step on it. Something is wrong with the baby. Break every traffic law if you have to,"

He tried to help Beth as much as he could as the sped off to the doctor's office. Hopefully Katie would know what's wrong with Beth and the baby. Even though he had only found out about the baby a couple of days ago he had already grown attached to it and he hoped that everything would be okay.

Okay that is the end of chapter eleven and finally the action starts to heat up. I'm doing so major re-editing and rewriting of the next few chapter because I'm having this story going in a new direction and the old chapters just don't jell with the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much to everyone who has commented on this story so far, I have received nothing but I kind words from all of you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Moonlight, they all belong to CBS.

Chapter Twelve

The limo screeched to a halt and Josef lifted Beth who was still in pain into his arms the drive opened the door of the building for him and instead of taking the elevator he used his vampire speed and they got up six flights of stairs in under a minute. He burst into Katie office holding Beth tightly in his arms and trying not to panic at the same time.

"We need Dr. Nichols fast just tell her that Josef his here and Beth is in a lot of pain,"

The nurse nodded and ran to find the doctor for them.

"Just hold on Beth we'll find out what's wrong with you,"

"I know we don't get along that well but I'm glad you're here Josef,"

Before Josef could say anything Katie came running over to them and directed them to one of the back rooms. Josef gently laid Beth down on the exam table but when a nurse asked him to move so she could take her temperature let's just say that if looks could kill the poor nurse would be dead.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She needs the blood transfusion now or she'll lose this baby. Can we use your blood Josef?"

"Of course just tell me what to do,"

"Okay pull that chair close to the table and then roll up your right sleeve and hold your arm out to me,"

Josef did what the doctor asked and he saw her pull out a very thin tube and some tape. She stuck the tube in Josef's arm and put a piece of tape over it to hold it in place. Then she did the same to Beth; she released the small clamps and Josef watched as his blood started to flow through the tube and into Beth.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" asked Beth.

"You got here just in time. Ten more minutes and you would have lost the baby,"

"What happened?" demanded Josef.

"The baby has gone too long without the blood and so it went into distress,"

"Um I never got the chance to ask but why does the baby need blood from a vampire anyway?"

"Because Miss. Turner your child is half human and half vampire,"

Beth was shocked; the little life growing inside of her was going to be part vampire. She wasn't expecting that but then again nothing about this pregnancy was normal. She just wanted the baby to be okay and 

wanted it to be born happy and healthy; she would deal with the fact that her baby is going to be half vampire later.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Josef.

"Yes, there is no doubt in my mind the baby is half vampire,"

"Interesting I've never heard of someone being only half vampire before,"

"There are only about twenty people who are half vampire in the U.S. and only about 150 throughout the world. Like I said yesterday the last to be born half vampire was 250 years ago,"

"How is a half vampire child different then a human child?" asked Beth.

"In a few ways, the baby will need to drink blood but not as much as a normal vampire for the rest of its life. The child will age at the same rate as a child until it reaches 25 and then it'll stop altogether. Also the child can spend all day in the sun without the fear of being hurt by it, but for the first ten years they will need a lot of sunscreen,"

"Suddenly I envy my own child," said Josef

"I'm amazed by all this. So this baby will have a pretty normal life? What about the whole sleeping in a freezer thing?"

"You don't have to worry about that the child won't have to sleep in a freezer. But yes for the most part the child will have a normal life it'll just have to be a little more careful than your average child,"

"Thank god. No offence Josef,"

"None taken. But I would like to know who the blood transfusion is going to work. Do we have to come back here every two days?"

"Well with your permission I could set this up at your place and come in every other morning before I come here to do it,"

"You know that might just work. But are we almost done with this one because I feel a little funny,"

"Yup were done. Do you feel better Beth?"

"Yeah a lot better,"

"Would you like to see the baby now?"

"I would love to,"

"So would I doctor?"

Katie moved the ultrasound machine over and then grabbed some gel and spread it move over Beth's stomach and she pressed a wand against her stomach. After a minute of nothing a small little figure appeared on the screen.

"Is that the baby?" asked Josef.

"Yes there is your baby. It looks like a baby at two months along But Beth has only been pregnant of a month,"

They both looked at the screen at the little life that they had created and it was amazing. They saw Katie make a face make a strange look on her face as she moved the wand around.

"I s something wrong?" asked Josef.

"No I thought I heard something and I'm just checking to make sure I'm right,"

After a couple of seconds a smile came across Katie's lips confusing Josef and Beth.

"What is it?" asked Beth.

"I have even more interesting news for you?"

"Tell us,"

"You're having twins,"

Ha, I bet you weren't expecting that, but personally I think that it keeps the story interesting. So tell me what you all think.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Moonlight, they belong to CBS

Chapter Thirteen

Beth and Josef were silent for a minute, they couldn't believe it. Twins, two little miracles growing inside of Beth. This was the most amazing thing that had ever happened in his four hundred year on this Earth, and now he was more determined than ever to protect Beth and these two little lives she was carrying.

"Would you like to see the other baby?"

They both nodded and Katie showed them their other child. Both babies were small but they looked healthy. They were moving around a little bit but not enough that Beth could feel it.

"You have two healthy children. If you like I can print off some pictures of the babies,"

"Yes, please," said Beth.

"Okay here you go. I'll stop by tomorrow and set up the transfusion equipment at your place,"

"Okay I'll let the guards know that you're coming over so they'll let you in,"

"I'll see you both tomorrow. Make sure she gets plenty of rest and eats tonight,"

"Will do doctor,"

They got to the limo and it took them back to Josef's place. Neither one said to much on the way back, both were wrapping their minds around the fact that she was having twins in five short months. When they got back Mick was sitting in the living room and they could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong.

"Mick what's wrong?" asked Beth.

"We've got a problem. Coraline has disappeared from the hospital and I can't find her,"

"When did this happen?" demanded Josef.

"A couple of days ago and the hospital just called me a couple of hours ago to let me know this. So she had had a couple of days to cover her tracks. But I think that she is still in L.A, just hiding,"

"Why did it take so long for the hospital to contact you?"

"That's what I can't figure out. You figured they would have noticed by now,"

"Where could she have gone? She can't be fully healed yet,"

"I'm not sure. But she is capable of anything so you have to be careful Beth,"

"I don't think she would come after come after me. She has nothing to gain by it,"

"She could come after the babies,"

"Wait babies?" asked Mick.

"Yes we found out that Beth is having twins. I'm going to double security around this place and on Beth,"

"Good idea we don't want Coraline or anyone else to get to close to Beth. I was thinking that should work from here until after the babies were born,"

"Hey what am I some ivory princess that needs to be locked away in a tower?"

"YES," they both shouted

"MEN," she shouted and stomped to her room.

She stomped to her room and flopped down on the bed. She knew that Mick and Josef were trying to protect her and she was grateful for but they were suffocating her. She wanted her freedom back and she wanted to go back to work. By god she was still going to live a normal life and no one was going to stop her.

Okay that is the end of Chapter Thirteen. Let me know what you all think.

Thank you for all your kind reviews. See I told you I was a slow when it came to typing but hey this chapter is done so that's the main thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Declaimer: Once again I do not own any of the characters from Moonlight, they all belong to CBS. I'm just using them for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Chapter Fourteen

"Was it something we said?" asked Josef as he heard the door slam.

"She thinks that we're trying to control her every move,"

"I just want to make sure that she's safe and going out without protection is not safe. You and I know that some vampire or business enemy could just come up and grab her if she is unprotected,"

"You know that and I know that but Beth sees it different,"

"I won budge on this. Their my kids to and I want them safe. I would never forgive myself if something happened to Beth or the babies and there was something I could have done to prevent it,"

"I know that. Why don't I go and talk to her and see if I can convince here to work from here,"

Mick walked upstairs and knocked on the door and Beth answered it. She moved aside so he could come in. He saw her laptop on the bed open and running and it looked like she had been typing something.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you two downstairs. I know that you both are trying to protect me. It's just that I feel trapped sometimes. Don't get me wrong I think it's great that Josef wants to protect me and the babies and this is an amazing place but I need my freedom now and then,'

"I realize that and I'm sorry for the way we acted down there. It's just that Josef is really worried and he's handling it in the best way he can. This all new for him I mean none of us thought that anything like this would happen,"

"I never realized how hard this must be for him. Being a 400 year old vampire and expecting twins when he thought that vampires couldn't have children,"

"Yeah he has gone hundreds of years thinking he knew everything about our world and then this happened. It's thrown him off of his game a bit, but I can tell that he warming up to the idea of being a father.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Josef on the other side and he had a plate in his hand full of apple slices, grapes and cheese.

"I bring peace offering. I'm sorry about earlier,"

"So am I it's just that I don't like being cooped up here. It's a great place and all but I do have a life outside of these walls,"

"Well I was thinking that you might be able to return to work it you agree to me having a guard go with you,"

"Okay I'll do it. Heck if having a guard follow me around means I can go back to work I'll do it just make sure he stays out of my way,"

"I can't make any promises about that but I'll see what I can do,"

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me,"

The Next Morning

Beth woke up with a smile on her face; she was returning to work today. She had shower and got dressed. Beth arrived at work at 8:30 and her guard which was some guy dressed in black and wearing sun glasses standing at the end of her desk.

"Hey Beth your back," said Mo.

"Yeah I haven't been feeling well the past couple of days but I feel much better,"

"That's good news. Who's the suit?"

"A friend of mine is over protective of me and thinks I needed some protection,"

"I can see the point, a lot of weird stuff happens in this city and a lot of it seem to involve you and your P.I friend. So are you ready to get down to work?"

"I was born ready lets go,"

What no one was a strange man standing off in the distance so no one could see him. He had found his assignment, his boss had ordered him to follow Miss Turner around. He wasn't sure why but he was being paid a lot of money to do this so he didn't care. All he cared about was doing his job and getting paid anything else that happened wasn't his fault.

Okay that it the end of chapter fourteen, I would have had it up yesterday but we had a lot of storm and a tornado warning so I thought it would be better to wait until it was nicer outside to post this


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to everyone who commented on my last chapter, I'm glad you all like it so far. I didn't think that I would have time to post this but turns out I do, so here is the next part for you.

And I just found out that I have been saving each chapter as a seperate story so I have to repost this whole stroy tomorrow so If you you don't see this story don't worry it'll be back ASAP.

Chapter Fifteen

Josef was getting hourly updates on Beth; she was out on assignment doing some piece on a murder that happened last night. He ordered the guard to stay close to Beth just in case some nut job came close to the crime scene. He would do anything to protect his children; but he would also starting to care a great deal about Beth.

She had impressed him a lot over the past couple of days in how she handled find out that she was pregnant with his children. Heck she was thrilled that she was going to have two babies, although he knew that he wasn't the father that she would have for her children. She had also put on a brave face when she found out that she would need vampire blood to make the babies stronger. It grossed her out but he knew that she would do anything to keep the babies happy. She was willing to put their differences aside to the sake of their babies and do whatever and the least that he could do was to do the same. Beth had earned his respect and that wasn't very easy for a human to do.

There was a knock at the door and then Mick walked in.

"Any luck finding Coraline yet?"

"None it's almost as if she has gone underground. But I don't think she would risk going after Beth again meaning it ended so badly for her the last time,"

"True but I wouldn't put it pass her. She is one of the most dangerous vampires I have ever met even if she doesn't look the part. The guard said that Beth is doing fine and Katie should be here any minute now to set up the equipment,"

"I heard that she was coming over today so I take it the whole Beth needs vampire blood thing is true then?" asked Mick.

"Yeah Beth almost lost the babies yesterday,"

"What happened?"

"We were halfway to the doctor's office when she started to cramp very bad. I could sense that the babies were in distress and we got to Katie's office just in time,"

"Wow that must scary,"

"It was, you know before Beth got pregnant I wouldn't have cared if I saw a human in pain but seeing her in pain scared me so much. And I was so afraid that Beth was going to lose the babies. It's been about five decades since I had felt fear like that,"

"Hey Beth is okay now. Once everything is set up you won't have to worry about that again,"

Just then there was a knock on the door, Mick opened it and Katie stood outside with a couple of guys holding equipment.

"This will only take about fifteen minutes to set up,"

Mick watched as Josef relaxed Katie and her guys headed up stairs. He sighed Beth's pregnancy really had him bent out of shape. He had never seen his friend act like this before; if anything were to happen to Beth or the babies it might push Josef over the edge. And if someone went after Beth and the babies Josef would kill them without a second thought and so would he for that matter.

Meanwhile

Meanwhile the guy who was watching Beth was starting to get bored, he wanted to know why he was following some reporter so he called his boss.

"Why am I following this woman?"

"Because it's what I'm paying you to do,"

"Besides that. What really going on?"

"Because my boss is paying me to get Beth and bring her and the babies unharmed to them. This is why I'm paying you to bring her to me. My employer is starting to get impatient so work faster and we'll both get what we want,"

Okay that the end of chapter fifteen, let me know what you think. Now I have to sit through a three hour course, man I hate summer school some days.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone I'm back and I didn't need to take the story down after all I just had to take some of my old chapters down from the document section and everything is now fine. Once again thank you to everyone who commented on my last chapter.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters from Moonlight they belong CBS.

Chapter Sixteen

It was 6:00 when Beth arrived back at Josef's place; she sighed and flopped down on a couch in the living room. Being in the field was tough when you're pregnant; she was going to have to tell her boss that she was pregnant soon. She heard footsteps and turned to see Josef walk into the room, he seemed to relax when he saw that she was back and she was safe and sound.

"You were worrying the whole time I was out there weren't you?"

"I couldn't help it after what happened the other day yes I was worried about you and the babies,"

"I had a feeling. That and the guard seemed to reach for his phone every hour on the hour so that kind of gave it away,"

"Yeah sorry about that but I had to know that you were okay,"

"I know that you're worried about me and I think that it's very sweet of you. So has Katie been by yet?"

"Yes she was here a few hours ago and set everything up for tomorrow and the rest of this pregnancy. She'll be back tomorrow around eight to do the transfusion and I am not known as a sweet guy so keep it to yourself

Beth got up and walked over to the large window and just watched the sunset and she seemed to be in deep thought about something; she seemed to be worried about something but Josef didn't push her yet. After a couple of minutes Josef walked up beside her; he didn't say anything he just watched her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but I'm still worried that something will go wrong with these babies and I'll lose one or both of them,"

"You can't think like that. You have to think that both babies are going to make it, if you do everything that the doctor says then everything will turn out okay; these babies will be born healthy and causing trouble in on time and before you know it they'll be taking over my empire,"

"I try to think like that but in the back of my mind I can't help but think that something will happen; and what makes you think that one of them will want to take over. I mean you're not planning on dying anytime soon,"

"I know the feeling I worry that something will happen to you or the babies, I mean today I almost freaked because it was your first day out of the house, but Mick was here to clam me down and keep an 

eye on me. And to answer your question I plan on living for a long time to come but I may want to retire and try something else,"

"Thank you for everything. Looking after me and the babies; I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with,"

"Neither am I but I dealt with people who are worse then you Beth. But I will always be there for you and our kids, never forget that As long as I'm still walking on Earth I will always be here to protect and provide for you and our children,"

Meanwhile

The guy had finally found out where Josef lived but it wasn't easy; why was this guy so secretive? What was he hiding from the world? He looked for a way in and found it, but all his boss wanted was the address and then he was to report back to him. No reason to give up everything that he had found out just yet. Maybe there was more in this deal for him.

Okay that is the end of chapter sixteen let me know what you all think. I'll try update tomorrow but it's suppose to storm all afternoon tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be able to.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone, well so far no storms but were suppose to get them this afternoon and tonight which means that I'll have to trun my laptop onto power save. I hope to have another chapter up later this afternoon but I can't promise anything. Once again thank you to everyone who has commented on not only the last chapter but throughout my whole story.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of the characters from moonlight they all belong to CBS.

Chapter Seventeen

Beth woke up and looked at the alarm clock beside the bed and groaned it was only it was only 5:30 in the morning. She knew that she wasn't going fall back to sleep, she was still nervous about the blood transfusion. Even though it went well two days ago, she was worried that something could go every wrong. She climbed out of bed grabbed her robe and walked down stairs to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. She happened to look down at her stomach and saw that she had a little bit of a bump that she didn't have last night.

"Good morning Beth,"

"Good morning Josef,"

Josef looked at Beth and he also saw the small bump, he closed his eyes and listened to his children's heart beat. They both sounded so strong and healthy, a small smile came across his face causing Beth to raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I hear the babies' heart beats and they sound very strong. I don't think they're going anywhere without a fight,"

"Good because I won't let them go anywhere without a fight either,"

Beth went to turn on the stove but she slipped and in an instance Josef was at her side preventing her from falling and she was now facing him, their lips inches apart. Josef closed the gap and he gently kissed her. Beth gasped but she didn't push him away she just held on to his arms until he pulled away neither one said anything the just looked into each other eyes. Josef pulled back and helped Beth to her feet.

"Um I have a bit of work to do before Katie get here,"

"Um yeah so do I. I've been asked to write an internet article on the murder case I was working on yesterday and Mo wants in for tomorrow,"

"Okay so I'll see you when she gets here," and Josef all but bolted from the room.

Beth decided not to cook and instead she grabbed some fruit and cheese she made herself a little platter and she grabbed a glass of orange juice and headed back to her room. She tried to focus on her work but she kept flashing back to the kiss that she and Josef shared a little while ago. What was going on here? 

Part of her wanted him to kiss her, to his lips on hers again and this time without aid of a drug and she wanted to feel his surprisingly soft to hers.

Sure Josef was a very attractive man, she couldn't deny that. But there was no way that she was falling for the guy. But a part of her had already fallen for him; she was in way over her head.

Josef paced around his office, he had just kissed Beth again, and he actually enjoyed it. He must have gone crazy to have kissed her. Then there was the part of him that enjoyed it, part of him that wanted to go further than that. There was also a part of him that was starting to fall for her, she was beautiful, smart, and funny at times and she was quick on her feet and a fighter. She was everything a man could want, but he couldn't have.

Okay that is the end of chapter seventeen. I know it's a little on the short side but if I post everything in one chapter there'll nothing to keep you coming back and reading and I only have twenty-five chapters so far so I need time to write some more stuff. Add on two essays for school and I'm busy at least until the end of the month.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone and thank you to all who commented on my story. Someone said that they were worried that Mick would end up alone in this story and in order for my story to work out the way that I want it to he needs to be alone. I am already plotting out my next story and in that one Mick ends up with Beth I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Moonlight; they all belong to CBS.

Chapter Eighteen

He was sitting in his desk at the office when someone knocked at the door and he looked at his watch, right on time. The door opened and in walked the woman who could help him figure out what was going on with Beth. All he knew was that her name was Coraline and that she knew Josef very well.

"Coraline it's good to see you again,"

"You too, any luck?"

"Well thanks to your help my guy managed to find where Beth is staying. Now all I have to do is get him and St. John out of the house and then my men can grab Miss. Turner,"

"Do you really think that he doesn't have guards on her 24/7?"

"Of he has guards on her; I would be worried if he didn't. Those but my boss said that he wants Beth and the babies unharmed and brought to him and that's what I intend to do,"

"He moved her into protect her because he has pissed off a lot of people over the years, it won't be easy to get access to her. The things you don't know about Josef Konstantin would make your skin crawl,"

"Would you tell me?"

"In time I'll tell you everything you need to know, but you might want to start making plans to save Beth soon,"

"Why?"

"Josef in a very charming man, it doesn't take long for a woman to fall under his spell and soon Beth won't want to leave him,"

Josef's House 7:30am

There was a knock on the door and the guard opened it and Katie walked in and found Josef sitting in the living room starting off into space.

"Penny for your thought?"

"Oh Katie hi. I didn't hear you come in,"

"Well you were so far inside your head that I'm not surprised,"

"I have a lot on my mind these days. Shall we go up to Beth's room and do the transfusion?"

"Yeah let's get going,"

So they walked upstairs and Josef knocked on the door; Beth answered it and moved aside so they could walk in.

"Beth, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, I've had no problems so far,"

"Okay let's get this show on the road,"

Josef sat down in a chair that was next to the bed and rolled up his sleeve and Beth did the same thing. Katie stuck the tube in and a few seconds later deep red blood started to flow thru the tube. The was another knock on the door and Mick walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry. I can come back later,"

"No Mick stay, were just doing the blood transfusion," said Josef.

"Really looks interesting. How does it feel?"

"Like someone is pulling my insides out," grumbled Josef who has never liked the idea of having a tube shoved in him; but since Beth needed this he was willing to do it.

"That's normal when a vampire looses blood its body screams for you to replace it fast," said Katie.

"Which is why I have a freshie standing by for when this is over I'll feed then come back,"

"Sorry but that is gross,"

"I can't stand blood that comes from the morgue or a blood bank. I need it fresh,"

"Just promise me you'll never bite a person in front of me,"

"I think I can do that for you,"

"Thank you because if I watch you bite a girl's arm I'll probably pass out,"

"That would mean that I would have to peel you off the floor again oh joy. Mick what did you want to see me about,"

"There's still no sign of Coraline. I've checked everywhere I could think of in the city and no one as seen her since she was in the hospital,"

"Dam, where in the hell could she have gone?"

"She's hundreds of years old and has unlimited rescores so she could be anywhere in the world by now," said Josef.

"We may never find her," said Beth.

"Or she may be planning all of our deaths and we just don't know about it," said Josef.

"Well aren't you little miss sunshine this morning," said Mick.

"Mick I've known her a lot longer then you. When it comes to Coraline expect the worse,"

Okay that is the end of Chapter Eighteen and I hope you all like it. I should have nineteen up later today but then I might not be able to update as often because I have another essay due next Tuesday.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone I have a couple of hours before class starts so I decided to post the next chapter for you guys. I'll probably only be able to update once a day until next week because I have an essay for one of my classes that I'm working on. Once again thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Moonlight, they all belong to CBS.

Chapter Nineteen

So Beth managed to get the next four months off f Buzzwire after promising that she would that she would work from home. The best part was that Mo had no idea that she was pregnant and she didn't have to send Josef in to talk to her. Yes life was good right now, she was Mick had settled into a comfortable friendship, and Josef well he was starting to mellow out a bit and stopped hovering over Beth at least when she was back at his place.

She pulled the baggie shirt that she was wearing over her head and looked at the small bump and placed her hand over it. Every so often she could feel the child on the left side of her move just a tiny bit but it was really hard to notice sometimes. She sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV and looked to see what was on. It was only ten in the morning so there was nothing but junk on so she left it on CNN.

Josef was probably asleep in his freezer so she was pretty much alone in the house right now which didn't bother her that much because she knew where everything was. She had finally gotten use to Josef being around her all the time. Now if she could just figure out her feelings for the 400 year old vampire she would be set. She had finally admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with the guy but she didn't know what to do with those feelings.

Just then her cell phone started to ring she looked at the caller ID and sighed it was Josh.

"Hello Josh,"

"Beth I've been calling you for days. Where the hell are you?"

"Josh I can't tell you that. My life is still in danger,"

"Beth you need to be protected by professionals not a business man and a P.I.,"

"Josh, Mick and Josef know what they're doing and I trust then with my life and the babies lives,"

"Babies? You're having more than one?"

"Yes Josh I'm having twins,"

Before she could hear his answer someone grabbed her phone out of her hand; she looked up to see Josef standing over her.

"Josh you really should stop calling Beth because as I told she is safe here. Good day,"and he hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?"

"He just can't take a hint now can he,"

"He's just worried about me that's all,"

"It's not his job to worry about you; that's my job plus I don't want another human sniffing around me,"

"Okay relax the next time he calls I'll just hang up him. Will that make you happy?"

"Very. Beth I know I'm acting like a control freak but I'm just trying to look after you,"

"I know don't worry about it,"

Meanwhile

Josh started at the phone wondering what just happened, the jerk took the phone from Beth and pretty much told him to take a hike. He needed to get Beth out of that house soon, he had a bad feeling that something was about happen. Why were Josef and Mick being so protective of Beth? It was almost as if they had something to hide and Beth knew what it was. And now the question was what is the secret and how is he going to get Beth out of that house?

Okay that is the end of chapter nineteen, one more to chapter twenty. I never thought this story would get this long to be honest. Let me know how you all liked it.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello again everyone, here is my once a day update for today. My essay is coming along nicely and I may have it done sooner than I thought but I have a test on the same day that my paper is due so I'm going to be busy for the next few days. Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters from the TV show moonlight; they all belong to CBS.

Chapter Twenty

"Josef I need to get out of here; I've been stuck in this house for a week now and I swear I'm starting to go batty," complained Beth.

"You were batty long before you started living here," Josef muttered.

"I heard that. Come on Josef we both need to get out of this giant tomb and have some fun,"

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"I think we should go bowling,"

"You mean that game where you throw a ten pound ball down a lane and try and knock over those pins?"

"Yeah that's the game. Have you played it before?"

"Yes about twenty years ago and I had a very bad experience so I don't want to do it again,"

"What happened?"

"Um, Mick kind of dropped a bowling ball on my foot,"

Beth tried not to but she couldn't help it and started to laugh at Josef which caused him to glare at her which only made her laugh even more.

"I'm so sorry but that is just too funny picturing you in a bowling alley and then Mick dropping the ball on your foot,"

"It's not funny that really hurt,"

"It must have. If you want we came do five pin instead,"

"You're just going to keep on bugging me until I say yes, aren't you?"

"Of course I will,"

"Fine let's go, but were sticking to five pin. The ball isn't too heavy so it won't break my foot,"

"Good I'm better at five pin anyway,"

So Josef drove them to the bowling alley leaving the guards at home saying that they would be okay. When they got there it wasn't that busy and they were assigned their shoes and line, of course Josef complained about wearing the ally's shoes but he did it anyway.

As the game went on he had to admit that he was actually enjoying himself a bit, of course he was beating Beth but just seeing the smile on his face was enough to make him smile a little bit. She was really enjoying herself out here.

"I really missed doing this," said Beth as she threw the ball down the lane.

"I never realized you were so good at this game," said Josef as she got another strike.

"I played five pin a lot growing up with my friends and now I try to get out here a couple of times a month just to let loose and have some fun,"

"Remind me never to challenge you to a game,"

"I'm not that good. Man I got a craving for black cherry ice cream,"

"Geez first blowing and now ice cream, what's next?"

"I can't help it the babies want ice cream. Do you want them to get upset?" she asked.

"We can't have that now can we? Bloody kids wanting the strangest things," grumbled Josef as they left the bowling alley.

After driving around for an hour they finally found an ice cream shop that was still open and served black cheery ice cream. Who knew it would be so hard to find an ice cream shop open at midnight, but Beth got the ice cream she wanted, Josef bought a couple of quarts of the stuff so he would have to run back out again.

"Hey Josef thanks for tonight,"

"No problem, I'm just happy I got through the night uninjured,"

"You know you complain too much,"

"So I've been told but I've never been presented with proof of that,"

Meanwhile

"Coraline I need you to tell me everything you know about Josef now. Because I can't get Beth for my boss unless you give me something more to go on,"

"I want to tell you but you'll never understand, because what I have to tell you won't make any sense to you,"

"Please just tell me what you know,"

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you. First off Josef is 450 years old and very powerful,"

"That's impossible,"

"Nothing is impossible when you're a vampire,"

Okay that is the end of chapter Twenty, I hope you all like it. I should have another chapter up sometime tomorrow afternoon after I get home from babysitting.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone thank you so much for your nice comments. I decided that my story needed a little bit of humour before we get into the serious and fun stuff, which is coming up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from moonlight, they all belong to CBS. Just using them for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Chapter Twenty One

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. There are no such things as Vampires,"

"Funny Beth said the same thing and then found out that Mick and Josef were vampires,"

"Okay now you're saying that both Mick and Josef are vampires. How do you know this information?"

He watched as Coraline's eyes changed to a pale yellow colour and he saw fangs in her mouth. This couldn't be real.

"I know this because I'm a vampire to and I've been one for over 200 years. Mick is my ex-husband,"

"Wait you and Mick were married. What happened?"

"Short version, I kidnapped a little girl in hopes of making the three of us a family but Mick didn't want it so we got into a huge fight with the girl watching. Mick set the place on fire took the girl and ran leaving me to die and for fifty years I let him believe that he killed me,"

"This is just too weird, I feel like I'm dreaming,"

"That's how I first felt when I was turned but you get used to it after the first hundred years,"

"Wait vampires can't father children,"

"It is very rare for a vampire to father a child in this case twins but it has happened before,"

"Is Beth in any danger with Mick and Josef?"

"Both Mick and Josef have very good control over themselves but they can lose that control at anytime. Neither would ever hurt Beth on purpose I promise you that,"

"Everything is almost in place for the next phase in my bosses plan but after what you told me I'm thinking of moving my part in the plan,"

"No that is the worst thing you can do. He is expecting someone to come after very soon, so you need to wait until Josef relaxes a little and then he'll relax security. He is expecting someone to come after Beth if word about her pregnancy gets out to the vampire community,"

"Why would the vampire community care?"

"Because the babies that Beth are carrying will be born half vampire and some of the more powerful vampires will want to study the children. And there are some who want to raise the babies to become 

ruthless killing machines. However Beth is safe so long as Mick and Josef don't get careless, so just sit back and wait a little while longer, "

Meanwhile

Mick had been sitting at his computer since late last night still trying to find Coraline buts no luck. He had even check 'Morgan's' bank account but nothing had been withdrawn since last month so that was a dead end. There was no way of tell the assets Coraline has built up over the last fifty years or before that. No one had heard anything from her since she had taken off from the hospital. There was a loud knock at the door and Mick groaned.

"IT'S OPEN,"

The door opened and Josef walked in but he was alone, there was no sign of Beth anywhere.

"Where's Beth? Is she okay?"

"Mick relax Beth is fine. We just did the Blood transfusion and Katie wants her to take it easy for the res t of the morning. Beth is well guarded, she'll be fine,"

"I see,"

"So any luck finding Coraline?"

"No I even looked into the bank that she used when she was Morgan but not a thing. The account is still open but there's no activity. But there's no way of telling what assets Coraline has so I've hit a dead end,"

"It's shouldn't be that hard to find her. I thought she would have stayed in town because of you,"

"If she is still in town she is doing a very good job hiding from us,"

"Knowing our luck Josef she right under our nose planning something and we won't be ready when she hits,"

Okay that is the end of Chapter twenty one I hope you all like it. I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon so keep checking back.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you so much to all who reviewed my last chapter, I'm glad you all like it so far. I only have a few more chapters left before I run out of material and I'll have to start writing again. But that won't be for a few days yet.

Chapter Twenty Two

Beth was sitting on the couch writing an article for Buzzwire when a commotion at the door got her attention and she went to see what was going on. When she got to the door she saw a guard trying to push Coraline out the door.

"What's going on here?"

"Coraline is not to have any access to you, Josef's orders,"

"I have to talk to Beth it's important,"

"Let her in but don't go too far just in case,"

So the guard moved aside and let Coraline in. I had to admit I was a little nervous have her in the house but they needed to talk.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry for stabbing you with that stake but I'm not. But if I had known you were human again I wouldn't have done it,"

"I understand better then you think. Anyway that is in the past, and I hear that you're expecting twins,"

"How did you find out?"

"I have my source. You have to be very careful; these are very dangerous times for you,"

"Believe me I know Josef has told me hundreds of times already, so has my doctor,"

Just then the door opened and two voices that they both knew as Josef and Mick the sound of hurried sound heading their way.

"You have to get out of here,"

"No I'm standing my ground. I may no longer be a vampire but I won't let them push me around,"

"Your braver then me some days,"

"I've been dealing with these two a lot longer then you have,"

"What are you doing here Coraline?" demanded Josef.

"I've come in peace. I mean no harm to Beth or the babies,"

"Why should we believe you?" asked Mick.

"Because if I wanted to harm Beth or the babies I would have done it by now,"

"Okay Mick, Josef stop. We are all adults here so let's start acting like it,"

"Actually I came here to warn you. Someone has been following since I came back to L.A and I overheard them talking about Beth and the babies,"

"Okay who is this person?" asked Josef.

"I don't know I never saw their face but I heard the voice and it's a man who's been following me. What I can't understand is that who beyond this room know that I use to be a vampire and what could they want with me,"

"Why didn't you come to me and Josef as soon and you knew someone was following you?"

"Because I thought I could handle it but I was wrong. Besides you and Josef were worried about Beth and the babies; they need to be protected so I didn't want to bother you guys,"

"Okay I'll get to work on this. Coraline do to want me to take you home?" asked Mick.

"No I've got a safe place where I'm hiding out until this is over and they don't know about it yet so I'll be fine for now,"

"Well that was interesting. How much danger do you think she's in?" asked Beth.

"I'm not sure. But she knows a lot about me and Mick so we have to protect her,"

Coraline couldn't help but smile as she drove away from Josef's house. She grabbed her cell phone and dialled a number and a male voice answered.

"So how did it go?"

"Well I'm still alive aren't I? They believe my little story and I'm going to give them enough bogus information to keep Mick and Josef busy for a while. Is everything thing in place?"

"Just about. So did they believe you?"

"Of course they did as soon as a mentioned Beth and the babies I had them wrapped around my finger. Just wait for a couple of days before you make your move,"

Okay that is the end of chapter 22 and I hope you all like it. I hope to have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow so just keep on checking back.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks again to all who reviewed my last chapter I'm glad you all like it. I'm finished my essay so I have more times to work on all the stories I have going on at the moment. That includes this one; I know what I want to happen I just can't get it to sound right on paper.

Chapter Twenty Three

"Okay everyone someone is going after Coraline and they maybe also coming after Beth and my unborn children so I want answers,"

It was the morning after Coraline's visit and Josef had called a meeting with his most trusted staff and his best hacker Ryder. Josef was getting antsy; he wanted answers as to who was going after Beth and Coraline so he could get rid of them before something bad happened.

"So what do you want me to do boss?"

"I want you to check security footage from Coraline's building for the last three months and last check her phone records for any unknown phone calls,"

"It'll take a bit of time but I should be able to do it,"

"Go as fast as you can we have to get a handle on this soon,"

"What about Beth?"

"Increase the guards around the house but I think were fine in here for now. You all have your orders so let's get to work,"

So everyone left leaving Josef alone, the stress was starting to get to him. He wouldn't have cared if someone was going after Coraline but when she said that they were also after the babies everything changed. There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Beth and Katie on the other side.

"Are you ready to find out the sex of the babies?"

"Yes let's do this. We have to start buying things for the babies soon,"

So the three of them went upstairs and Beth laid down on her bed and Josef sat down beside her. Katie got the ultrasound machine ready. Then Katie placed some cool jell on Beth's stomach and moved the wand around until one of the babies appeared on the screen.

"Okay let's see what this little one is,"

Katie looked at the screen and then smiled; this was going to be interesting.

"Okay this little one on the right is a baby girl,"

"Alright I've always wanted a little girl,' said Beth.

"She'll be a snap to raise," said Josef.

"Oh just wait until she's a teenager and she brings her first boyfriend home,"

"WHAT? OVER MY DEAD BOY, NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS ALOUD TO DATE,"

"What are you going to do Josef? Lock her in her bedroom until she's forty?"

"Maybe I will,"

"I'd like to see you try,"

"If you two are done with can try to see if the other baby is a boy or a girl?" said Katie.

Their attention soon went back to the screen as the baby on the left side came into view. Katie looked at the baby for a few seconds before she put the wand down.

"So what the verdict?"

"The second baby is a boy,"

Okay that is the end of chapter twenty three let me know what you all think. Once again I should have chapter twenty-four up either tonight or tomorrow afternoon if everything goes as planned. But then again how often does that happen?


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, sorry this took so long but in between two essays and babysitting I don't have much time to write for you guys. But with two weeks off of school I hoping to change that and have a few new chapters up by the time I have to go back.

Disclaimer: I no one has figured out by now I don't own any of the characters of Moonlight; they all belong to CBS.

Chapter Twenty Four

"Wow I can't believe it one of each. This is a dream come true,"

"What until I tell some of the guys,"

"Josef I've never seen you act so soft before, it's kind of cute,"

"I don't do cute it's bad for business. I'm the scary business man with the heart of ice,"

"So I'm one of a few people so see this side of you?"

"Yes and keep it to yourself, if word gets out I'm finished,"

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me Josef,"

"Good; I have to go out for a couple of hours. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"I'm a big girl; I can look after myself,"

"I know you can but I still worry,"

"Get out of here already,"

Beth couldn't help but laugh at the way Josef was acting, it was so different then what she was use to. But then again these last few months have been strange in general. She gets pregnant with Josef's babies, finds out there half vampire. Then she moves in with Josef because he's very paranoid but she can understand that. She also found herself caring about him more and more each day.

She was resting on the couch when a loud crash coming from the windows. Four masked men had just crashed through the window and were now standing in front of her. Beth stood up and was about to run away when one of the men grabbed her arm stopping her. It was very clear that none of these men worked for Josef.

"I wouldn't do that in your condition,"

"Get your hands off of her,"

Four of Josef's men had arrived to see what was going on. And they were ready to protect Beth; Josef would have their head if they let these men take Beth without a fight.

"No we have orders to get her away from you monsters, and that is what were going to do,"

"Beth get out of here now, we'll take care of these guys,"

She didn't have to be told twice, she broke free of the man's grasp and bolted down the hallway. However it was dark and she couldn't see too well .All of a sudden a hand came out of nowhere and a body pressed up behind her; a cloth was pressed to her mouth and nose and Beth smelled a chemical.

She tried to fight with everything she had but the Chemical was to strong. Soon everything faded into black as Beth fell into the arms of however was behind her.

A Few Hours Later

Josef and Mick walked into the house after spending the last couple of hours looking into the man who had been following Coraline but nothing. They walked into the living room and were shocked to see the windows broken and four of Josef's men laying on the floor with stakes in then, so the quickly pulled the stakes out and got the men to their feet.

"What happened here?" demanded Josef.

"These four guys came from out of nowhere and attacked and they staked us and took Beth. They knew that we were vampires,"

"Oaky everyone search the grounds for clues and let us know when you find something," said Mick.

Mick turned to see Josef standing on the middle of the room with a mixture of shock and fear on his face. And Josef was a man who rarely showed fear in front of other people so he knew that Josef was afraid for Beth and the children.

"They will be Josef and were going to find them soon,"

"Just find them Mick, please,"

Okay that is the end of chapter twenty-four, let me know what you think. It's going to be a couple of days before I can get the next chapter up because I have reached the end of the stuff that I have written down so I have to start writing again. Just keep checking back and I should have it up by the end of the weekend.


	25. Chapter 25

Finally I have this chapter done, sorry everyone life and a case of writers block got in the way of this chapter. But it's finally done and ready for you all to read so thanks for sticking with me on this one.

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue because you won't get much out of me if you do.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Beth slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by a bright light and she closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again and looked around the room. She was lying on a queen sized bed and there were a nightstand on either side. There was a door on either side of the room.

"Where the heck am I?"

She looked around the room and saw an open door so she walked over to it and turned on the light it was a giant bathroom and then she saw another room and went into it. It was a room with two cribs and a whole lot of toys. Who ever took her planned on keeping her for a long time, her thoughts went to Josef, he must be going crazy with worry, she hoped that Mick was with him to keep him sane and stop him from doing something crazy.

**Josef's Place**

"Josef sit down before you run a hole through the floor,"

"Mick I know you just trying to help but back off and leave me alone,"

"What would Beth tell you to do right now?"

"Find her and the babies,"

"Yes, but not at the expense of your health. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"In case you haven't noticed I've been a little busy at the moment,"

"Okay, I'll get you something from a blood bag and no argument you are in no condition to be feeding from anyone,"

Josef should have been offended by what Mick said but he wasn't he knew that Mick was just trying to look after him. Normally he wouldn't go within fifty feet of blood in a bag but Mick was right he shouldn't feed from anyone right now. A minute later Mick came back and threw the bag at Josef who quickly bit into it and drank then threw the bag away.

"Better?"

"A bit, let's go see if Ryder has found anything yet,"

They walked down in the basement where all the security was kept to see Ryder hunched over a keyboard watching what appeared to security footage.

"Anything new yet?" asked Josef.

"I wish I could give you good news boss but nothing, these guys knew what they were doing and there are no fingerprints anywhere from these guys,"

"I know you're trying Ryder and thank you. Just keep look I know you'll find something,"

"I know I will boss but will it be in time. There is only so much I can do until we get a clue that will point me in the right direction,"

"I know you'll find what we need in time, you the best in the business. I have the very best going over what is left of my living room and I know they'll bring us something,"

"Boss what's your theory on this,"

"I know that either someone from my past or Mick's past has found out about the babies and wants them. I think whoever did this is a vampire and wants to raise my children as their own and turn them into blood sucking monsters,"

"Who would do something like that?"

"I have one or two ideas's that I'm going to look into; keep me posted,"

Josef walked out the room, Ryder wasn't the only one good with a computer he himself had some pretty good computer skills and it was time to put them to good use to find Beth and their babies. He just hoped that his hunches were right because if the person who he was thinking of took Beth then she more than the babies would be in great danger.

Okay so that is the end of chapter twenty-five I hope it was worth the wait so let me know what you think. After tonight I have a lot more free time on my hands so I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry everyone for the lack of an update. I've just been so busy with family drama and moving to Nova Scotia. But that is over for the moment so I can now get back to writing this story. I had to read the last chapter so I could remember what was happening. I hope this was worth the wait.

**Chapter Twenty-Six **

**Where Beth's Being Held**

Despite Beth being held against her will she concluded there were worse places that she could have been taken to. This place had central air, a working bathroom, TV and lots of books even if there were all on French history.

The only thing that was missing was anything that could give her any contact with the outside world. So these weren't your average kidnappers, they were a bit smarter. So for now she was on her own until Mick and Josef came and rescued her. There was a knock on the door, and then the door opened to reveal a woman dressed all in black with a lab coat over her clothes.

"It's good to see that you have settled in, is everything to your liking?"

"The rooms are beautiful, but I want to leave,"

"Sorry but I can't let you leave this wing?"

"Wing? You mean there are more than the four rooms I've seen?"

"Yes these are the rooms where you don't need an escort. If you want to go anywhere on this wing or in this place you'll need an escort,"

"I'll keep that in mind. Do you mind if I ask your name?"

"Not at all. My name is Diana Petrova and I'll be your doctor while you're here. You are due for a vampire blood transfusion at 9 tomorrow morning,"

"So you know about vampires then?"

"Yes since I was small child. My aunt and uncle are vampires and they even offer to turn me when I ready,"

"When can I leave?"

"Sorry but that's not up to me. I'm here to make sure that you and those babies are in perfect health. You'll meet one of my employers tonight while you're having dinner,"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he is a vampire,"

"Very good he is a very old and powerful vampire and I have known him since I was 10. When you're around vampires for long time you get to see the signs. Now just sit tight and someone will be here in a bit to take you for dinner,"

Beth didn't hear her so was more interested in find out about the vampire that was holding her here. This person had to know about the babies or else the doctor wouldn't have mentioned the blood transfusions. She wondered if this was a nice vampire or a not so nice vampire. She wished that Josef and Mick would hurry up and find her but she had no clue where she was and she guessed that they didn't either.

**Josef's place**

It had been 24 hours since Beth had been taken and still no luck in finding her. He had people checking Buzzwire to see if they sent her out on an assignment but they hadn't sent her out since the news broke that she was pregnant. He had someone checking Beth's apartment even though he knew that there wouldn't be anything there, he needed to try.

"I'm sorry boss but there's still no news," said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder,"

Josef sat down on the couch in a few hours Beth would need a transfusion or the babies would go into distress. Just then Mick came running into the room.

"What is it Mick,"

"Half an hour ago Mercy Hospital reported that a blood transfusion machine was stolen sometime last night,"

"Any video of the theft?"

"No someone knocked out the cameras from the outside and they left no finger prints,"

"It's not much but it's something I'm going over to the hospital to see what I can find out,"

"I'll go with you,"

Mick was going to argue but knew better Josef was on a mission and no one would stop him. He would just have keep an eye on Josef and any human that came close to him because his friend was close to snapping at any time.

Okay that is the end of chapter twenty six and once again I am SO sorry this took so long to get up. My life just went crazy and I just had no motivation for a few weeks. I have a job interview on Monday so it'll be a while before I can update again.


End file.
